The Half Blood Prince
by LucyInTheSkyWithDiamonds7
Summary: Post Hogwarts - Dumbledore asks Harry for a huge favour, something involving a red-headed muggle. But what is the half-blood prince? sucker for babies and romance. PLEASE R & R.
1. Dumbledore's Office

The Half-Blood Prince

First things first- this is **not **when Harry is sixteen - he's twenty - It'll become obvious why after the second (?) chapter. I don't own Harry Potter etc - blah blah blah - JK Rowling does and she's my hero because of it - why would I take something like that way from my hero? I'm not a monster! So don't sue me.

I dumped my last story cos it was crap central so I can't promise anything.

On with the show:

Chapter 1: Dumbledore's Office

The girl that sat beside him was obviously nervous; she sat with her head held high, yet she continually wrung her hands. Harry couldn't help but notice her rich auburn hair, which fell gracefully down her back in loose curls.

He himself sat casually; quite familiar with these little meetings with Dumbledore. Though very curious as to what this assembly was all about, he sat confidently; Harry no longer saw Dumbledore as a professor, or someone to be frightened of, but as an equal.

Looking back at the girl, he guessed she was around his age, slightly younger, but had grown up a tremendous amount in the recent past. She looked unnaturally pale, and was trying her best to not show the intimidation she was feeling.

Dumbledore, accompanied by Minerva McGonagall, promptly entered. Taking his seat behind his desk, Dumbledore began to pour some water into four golden goblets.

"Harry, I would like you to meet Miss Rose Ruby, a good friend of mine." Harry locked eyes with the girl's deep brown ones and gave a half hearted smile. "Mr. Harry Potter" he continued. "Some water, Miss Ruby?"

"No, thank you." The girl answered quietly.

"Harry?" Dumbledore now turned to the emerald eyed man.

"Only if you care to tell me why I've been called here - "Harry paused "Again..." he muttered.

"I thought it would be obvious." Dumbledore passed Harry his drink. "I would have thought you, of all people, would have known the answer already." Harry looked at him darkly, before crossing his arms and indicating for him to go on.

"The Wizarding world is in extreme danger. You know this as well as I do. It has been three years since you defeated Voldemort, and yet the violence has only escalated. The muggles..." The girl looked up. "... Are learning more and more about us; and have begun to attack. I know you are aware of this, Harry."

Harry nodded solemnly. "I'm working on it." He said with a sigh. Dumbledore continued. "I have not brought here to berate you, Harry. But, before I fully I answer your question completely, I need to ask you both a very important question." He composed himself and looked intently at first the girl and Harry.

"Are you both willing to do whatever it takes to retain peace in our society?" He asked fixedly. A moment passed and McGonagall shuffled in her seat.

"You're really asking me this? I thought you would have known me better by now, Dumbledore." Harry replied, a touch of annoyance in his voice.

"Miss Ruby?" Dumbledore asked.

"Mr Dumbledore," Harry was taken aback at hearing Dumbledore referred to as he had been. "You know I would do anything. That was why I came to you in the first place." Harry looked perplexedly at Dumbledore.

"Miss Ruby's parents were killed in a retaliation attack by Death Eaters. She made contact with me and asked if she could help in any way. And that, Harry, is why you are here."

Hoorah! Cliff hanger times ten. Did any one watch the arias? Hooray for Jet big time! They won six of the seven awards they were nominated for. I'm so special- I love the same band as Daniel Radcliffe! And I'm not just saying that! I've loved them for one and a half years and they weren't even released in England then!

Just thought I'd rant for a little while. PLEASE REVIEW! RIGHT NOW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! DO IT NOW! WHILE YOU STILL CAN! Thank you.

(Hello Prerna, Allegra and Leesa! - I know your secrets)

xo Lucy


	2. The Proposal

Good Morning! I don't own Harry Potter blah blah blah – On with the show. (I'm going to Jet on Friday in case anyone wanted to know). I'm in religion right now. So much for family life.

**KystalK8 **thanks! You make me feel so special. Sorry, I hate cliff-hangers too but I feel really smart when I put them in.

Here we go:

* * *

Chapter 2: The Proposal

"And that, Harry, is why you are here."

Harry motioned for Dumbledore to continue as he took a sip from his goblet.

"We need you to create an heir." All of the water in Harry's mouth came rushing out his nose.

"You've got to be kidding me." Harry shouted in disbelief.

"You're can't be serious." Rose added shocked.

Dumbledore only smiled. "I am completely serious, Miss Ruby. The only way to bring peace in both of our worlds is to enforce a truce. Who better than the hero of the Wizarding World and the quintessential muggle; your son will be the Half-Blood prince."

"Are you mad? People just don't have babies." Harry protested.

"They do if they're married." McGonagall added, offhandedly.

"MARRIAGE!" Both Harry and Rose shouted angrily.

Dumbledore only smiled, Rose and Harry had different ideas. "I'm sorry, Mr Dumbledore, but this is far from what I imagined when I asked if I could help." Rose said concernedly.

"I would have though that you would _both_ be willing to make the ultimate sacrifice for our cause." Dumbledore said emotionlessly, not realising the changes these two lives face under his plan.

"Dumbledore you know very well that I would do anything for the Order, but-"

Dumbledore cut Harry off "But what, Mr Potter?" He asked superiorly, beginning to put on his headmaster voice. Harry sunk back into his chair, grumbling. Dumbledore had him now.

"Since the death of your godfather, _five years ago, _you have vowed to do what was right to overpower darkness in our community. All I am doing is giving you the opportunity to a doorway." Harry looked away; knowing he had lost this battle.

"This child would be tremendously powerful; after all, he would be _your _son." He added, smiling proudly at the boy he had guided to manhood.

Dumbledore now turned to Rose, and looked at her expectantly. Crossing her arms she began: "No! You can't be serious. I'm not even twenty! And...and...what about..." she stopped turned beet red, only to be saved by Professor McGonagall. "A potion, dear,"

Sighing, Rose composed herself. "Suppose... Suppose I said yes..." she trailed off, before shaking her head. "What would this involve?" she asked quietly.

"You would be married," thought they were both staring at their twiddling thumbs, Harry and Rose simultaneously, looked at each other sideward. Noticing this, Dumbledore smiled before continued. "Visibly, of course; publicised in both of our worlds; Miss Ruby would take the potion, most likely to be prepared by Severus, and the, we shall say, is history." He concluded; his eyes twinkling in a manner that made Harry huff.

"Immediately? Wouldn't that be really obvious?" Harry now asked.

"No... say a month? Get to know each other; you know," Harry could swear that he saw Dumbledore smirk.

"Hang on, what if we end up hating each other? What then?" Harry questioned.

"You won't." Dumbledore said simply.

* * *

OK, crap chapter to the max. Sorry. I was just exited about my ingenious invention of a half blood prince that all my writing skill ran away. AND I'M SEEING JET ON FRIDAY. That might have sort of affected this chapter. That wasn't a cliff hanger was it? Not really. If so, write me a poem. Please review or I'll forget to be nice.

Oh, BIG HELLO to Elizabeth Ryan the first, who lives in Kelsey's fridge.

Cheerio,

Lucy


	3. The Beginning

BONJOUR!!!! OH MY GOD I SAW JET LAST NIGHT. They were so good. I died. Dallas Crane were there too, and Mr Bass guitarist - thank you for being so hot. Spiderbait were there, but this dickhead was in front of me and he kept standing on my feet. Bastard. Any way, hooray for my reviewers! Ok, reviewer, I asked Prerna to review, so she doesn't count.

**Prunz: **well, I'm a genius. What can I say? How hot is our Danny boy in those Mugglenet pictures?! I will continue, but this chapter will probably be crap, cos I am so tired cos of Jet. Forgive me for I have sinned.

**KystalK8: **Hooray for you! Thank you so much for reviewing, let alone reading my story. See, cliff hangers can be good. How crap would my story be if I didn't have that?? Ha? Ha? That's what I thought.

**PS: the whole Elizabeth Ryan the first, who lives in Kelsey's fridge thing? Yes, private joke. I'm not on any drugs or anything. Prerna gets this. **

Allons-y, mes amis!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Beginning

"He really has gone mad." Ron blurted; but with a sharp elbowing from his fiancé, he looked over to the girl accompanying Harry, and continued, "No offence,"

"I don't know what to say. Dumbledore has always been slightly overzealous, but for Minerva to agree, maybe they do have a point..." Hermione trailed off.

"Hermione, are you mad? Harry has to have a baby!" Ron shouted, as the two began to fight like the old married couple they soon would be. Their wedding was to be held in two months.

"Actually, Rose is the one who has to have the baby." Harry chirped, only to be completely ignored by the bickering couple. On Dumbledore's orders, Harry had taken Rose to meet his two best friends, who would ultimately be the baby's godparents. _"Miss Ruby is new to the Wizarding world, as you were once yourself. Take her to meet Ron and Hermione. Settle her in. Merlin knows she'll need it." _Dumbledore had said, in their meeting the day after his proposal was made.

"Shut up, Harry!" Ron and Hermione said simultaneously, as began they squabbling yet again. Harry sent Rose an apologetic look; before turning back to his friends. "Ron, Hermione be quiet!" He shouted. The two turned around embarrassedly, remembering Rose was in the room.

"Sorry," they grumbled. Hermione, being the hostess she was, invited them to stay for tea, but Harry and Rose had other people to see and they left.

* * *

Ginny and Neville's reactions were similar to that of Hermione's, of reason and sense, but the reaction that surprised the most was that of Lupin.

"So...yeah," Harry concluded. At this stage, Lupin burst in to uncontrollable laughter, hunching over in his seat. "What?" Harry asked irritably.

"You! Mr Serious; I thought I'd never see the day. Just like James." He managed through his giggles.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry was finding Lupin's response very frustrating.

"They knew each other first off, although...The same hair, too...To think... Hilarious!" Lupin ranted, trying to contain himself.

"What's hilarious?" Harry asked exasperatedly.

"Hmmm..." Lupin sighed. "How do you think you came about? Your mother _hated_ your father originally." Harry, tactless as he was, was still confused, and his face displayed this. "Dumbledore set them up." Harry stood shocked. Seeing this Lupin continued. "Not to say they didn't love each other; James had liked her forever. But it was Dumbledore who brought them together."

Harry felt a mixture of emotions: shock, betrayal and confusion. There was a lot of confusion, especially why Lupin found this so funny. Lupin started yet again.

"Remus, what's so funny this time?" Harry asked angrily.

"Look at you two! It's like history repeating itself." Harry looked at Rose. Lupin was right; Rose looked scarily like his mother, all except the eyes, and he, himself, looked very much like his father.

"Bloody Dumbledore..."Harry muttered. Lupin found this extremely funny and yet again began chuckling.

Composing himself, Lupin concluded "Harry, Dumbledore knows what he's doing. Just look at your parents. The funny thing is you're both so blind you haven't got a clue."

* * *

Oh my god, that chapter was crap. Sorry. The next chapter will be better - more about Rose Ruby - Bit of trivia for you, my family used to have a race horse called Ruby Rose. True story.

By the way, _Allons-y, mes amis_ means _let's go, my friends_ in French. Please review. You know you want to. Jesus reviewed, and look what happened to him.

Toorah,

Lucy


	4. The Awakening

Wow, I'm updating fast. Since no-one has reviewed, (since I posted last night) I have nothing to say. (I think this is my shortest author's note ever. Hooray for me.)

Tally ho-

* * *

Chapter 4: The Awakening 

The sun was setting as Rose stood cradling a baby in her arms. Her hair was billowing in the wind as she hushed the tiny child. Harry smiled and made his way up the cliff they were standing on.

On reaching them, Harry grinned and looked down at the baby in Rose's arms. A little boy; with his own green eyes and Rose's dark red hair. Tucking back a strand of Rose's hair, Harry bent down and kissed hair passionately, setting off a tingling feeling throughout Harry's whole body. He felt as though that feeling alone could make him forget all of the loneliness he had endured in his past.

Before they could draw apart, the familiar popping of apparation was heard and Harry, Rose and the baby were surrounded. The cloaked figures around them sneered maliciously before gradually moving in on the three.

Harry protectively held Rose and the baby, but his efforts were in vain, as he made to take out his wand, the sneering mob sent out the too familiar jet of green light, and Rose and the baby fell to the ground.

* * *

Harry sat up bolt right, sweating and panting. "Merlin!" He breathed to himself. _Only a dream, only a dream_. But then something hit him: _Rose... _He had only known her three days and yet when he kissed her in his dream, he was the happiest he had been in a long time.

He had gone through so much in his life, growing up with the Dursley's, Voldemort's never ending presence, the death of Sirius, and eventually, Hagrid, who had died protecting him during the second war. In his dream, everything was forgotten, he only need her and their baby.

It was then that it dawned upon him the meaning of the second part of his dream. By marrying Rose, he was putting her and their baby in extreme danger. The death eaters would most likely get to them eventually, and on top of that, there was no promise of the muggle's reactions.

At this point, he was thankful for the protection of 12 Grimmauld Place, which he had inherited from Sirius five years ago. Angry at both himself and Dumbledore, Harry put on his glasses and shuffled out of bed.

Making his way down stairs, Harry passed the place where the House Elves' heads had once been, taken down by Hermione the day they retuned to Grimmauld Place, when Kreacher had no say in it. Harry also passed the original position of Mrs Black's portrait, finally removed again by Hermione, but not without a huge amount of research, and reached the kitchen, only to be greeted by Rose, herself, much to Harry's surprise.

Though she had moved in that very day, Harry had been slightly shocked to see her - it was three in the morning. She sat in the light of the fire, with a mug in her hands. On seeing Harry, she smiled.

"Hey," he said quietly. "Why're you up?" he asked, suddenly feeling a little bit embarrassed in her presence. Their kiss in his dream had seemed so real.

"Couldn't sleep - new bed and all," she admitted, offering him a seat in front of the fire.

Harry sat down before pouring himself a cup of tea. "I hope everything's alright here. Dumbledore wants you to be as comfortable as possible." He looked up at her. "And I do, too." He added quietly.

She dazzled her beautiful smile, but her eyes gave away her true emotion; uncertainty and sorrow. "Thanks..." she said half heartedly.

Harry felt a bit uncomfortable; he barely new this girl, and here he was, tying her down in a world she barely knew. "You don't have to do this, you know." he said gently.

She smiled and shook her head. "Yes, I do. Dumbledore's a wise man; everyone says so. I'm not a big believer in destiny and fate and all that, but Dumbledore just seems to know what he's doing." She shrugged.

"But...but... Do you know how much danger he's..._we've _put you in? The death eaters, the muggles; it won't be easy." Harry pleaded.

"Harry, I get this. Those bastards killed my parents; they were all I had; I never had many friends growing up, moving around all the time. And now the _muggles_ are putting two and two together. We have to stop them - all of them. This looks like the best option." A tear slid down her cheek, but Rose wiped it away quickly.

Yet again, Harry felt uncomfortable. Unsure of what to do, he shifted in his seat, before leaning over and rapping a comforting arm around her. Rose was taken aback, but didn't move.

They sat like this for a while; but Harry surprisingly found this to be far from uncomfortable, finding her presence very comforting.

Eventually, Harry made to get up. Looking down at Rose, whose head rested on his shoulder, he noticed she was asleep, and carried her upstairs to her room.

Resting her on her bed, Harry smiled, noticing her undeniable beauty. _Maybe this will be for the best..._

* * *

Oh my god. Longest chapter ever. Let me get over this extreme phenomenon. In - out - in - out (me remembering how to breathe). I'm super pumped now. I reckon that was the best chapter yet. Ok, maybe not, because I am crap at writing fluff, but I'm a bit chuffed. Super sucker for romance right here - (Me) -

Well, now that I've ranted and raved for a little while, I shall bid you adieu, and write another chapter (because I am so pumped)

Toodle-loo,

Queen Lucy the first, of Adelaide, South Australia, Australia, the Southern Hemisphere, Earth, the Milky Way, the Universe. (Daniel Radcliffe, be my King?)


	5. The Preparations

I'm on a writing spree tonight. Two chapters - that there is a personal best. I have no idea what this chapter is about but I'll write on anyway - but beware, I'm in the mood fluff (maybe there's something in the water). Is this note shorter than the last? No such luck, I just checked. On my tombstone it shall be written: **"Writer of very long author's notes. Thank god she didn't make one for death." **True story. Ok, I'll get on with it.

* * *

Chapter 5 (OMG, I MADE IT TO 5 CHAPTERS!): The Preparations 

The next day Harry and Rose went to none other than Diagon Alley to make preparations. The wedding was to be held in the protection of their home, Grimmauld Place, and only wizards were to attend. Not that Rose minded, the death of her parents meant that she was all alone; no siblings, let alone grandparents, aunts and uncles. She had practically no close friends and no acquaintances that _needed_ to be invited, so there was no one for her to even contact.

Harry had begged Dumbledore to keep it small, and this had been one of the view requests that Dumbledore had actually allowed. Only close friends were to be there, with the exception of a _Daily Prophet_ reporter, who Dumbledore insisted was necessary. The marriage of the Wizarding world's biggest hero to a muggle, of which to many was becoming an enemy, was very big news.

Since their discussion the previous night, Harry and Rose had bonded. Making jokes and discussing arrangements, the pair met with Ron and Hermione for lunch.

Ron had been thoroughly surprised at how close Harry and Rose had become after such a short time; and because of this was moody with Hermione for being right.

Harry was pleased at how Rose and Hermione had hit it off, and noticed how Rose was becoming more and more excited as she and her new friend chatted about their dresses and other girly things like that.

"Have you got a bridesmaid yet?" Hermione asked chirpily.

Rose looked at Harry, and with a encouraging look, Rose answered "Well, about that... I know I don't know you very well, but we were hoping that you could be it..."

Hermione's face broke out in a huge grin and, despite herself, enveloped Rose in a warm hug. Rose was surprised by Hermione's directness, but smiled and hugged her back.

Noticing Ron's uncomfortable look, Harry gave him a disbelieving look before saying "You're best man." Ron looked shocked, also breaking into a wide grin.

* * *

When the girls were through with their non-stop chatting and Harry and Ron were done with their endless Quidditch talk, they decided to carry on with the tasks ahead of them. One of these being the purchasing of a dress.

"My mum made mine. Ron wanted to splurge, but I wouldn't let him." Hermione said as the four entered the shop. Ron, on becoming an auror, had taken advantage of every opportunity to indulge his family with his new found wealth.

Rose and Hermione went to pick out dresses as Ron and Harry went grumpily to sit down. _This should be fun, _Harry thought to himself_ giggling women playing with dresses. _But as soon as Rose stepped out of the change room, all of his negative thoughts flew from his mind.

Rose, wearing a delicately decorated, off-white, silk gown, was exquisite. Her deep auburn curls trailing across her back and shoulders, Harry was openly staring. Rose had the same affect on him as a stunning spell. He was captivated. Hermione sneered smugly.

"What?" Rose asked seriously.

"Er...um...well" Harry stammered, absolutely flabbergasted.

"I think that's the one." Ron squeaked, almost choking on his giggles.

Rose smiled and twirled around in the dress in front of the mirror. "Ok," she said, before going back into the change room.

Hermione practically ran over to Ron and Harry as Ron broke into hysterical laughter. "Shush, she'll hear you." Hermione whispered, though she herself was close to tears of joy.

"That was hilarious, mate!" Ron was close to collapsing on the floor when Harry eventually came around.

"What was?" He asked, blushing profusely.

"You like her!" Ron teased.

"No, I don't!" Harry protested, convincing no-one.

"Harry, you've been staring at her all day!" Hermione said in dismay.

"No, I haven't!" Harry again protested.

"You haven't what?" Rose asked, coming out of the change rooms pulling her hair out from her jacket.

"Nothing," Harry replied, yet again turning scarlet and, yet again, Ron and Hermione broke into giggles.

* * *

Ok, not my best chapter, but hey, two in one night, be a little bit grateful! I just wanted to get some fluff out of the way so I can get to the good stuff. Next chapter: the wedding and potion taking. Hoorah.

You know what to do: REVIEW NOW- NOT TOMORROW, NOT THE DAY AFTER THAT, BUT NOW!

Well, Pip pip,

Lucy


	6. The Wedding

Super pumped for this chapter! Hoorah, hoorah. Since this is going to be a long chapter, I might as well make it a long author's note as well. I dyed my hair on Thursday- wow that was ages ago. Just thought you should know.

While I'm crapping on, I'd just like to apologise for any spelling mistakes in previous chapters. I found one the other day and it said: _he kissed hair passionately_ (if you didn't get that, it was supposed to be _her_). Clap clap for the handicap. I tried to edit them but I couldn't work out how to. So - yeah. That's it from me.

But not before a message to my one and only reviewer (Prerna, you don't count - I go to school with you.):

**KystalK8:** thank you so much for reading my story. Star right here - (you) - Hooray for you.

* * *

Chapter 6 (6 CHAPTERS, Hooray for me!): The Wedding

It is normal for a person to feel strange on their wedding day, but for Harry, it was not expected. Over the last month, he had grown closer to Rose, to the point were they were good friends, and it felt extremely bizarre for him to be marrying her.

Not to mention how nervous he felt. It wasn't as if he loved Rose; he didn't even like her in that way - although Hermione and Ron didn't believe this for a second. But even Harry could not deny the feeling of both nervousness and excitement welling up in him.

Harry paced around his bedroom, fretfully readjusting his tie. "Bloody Dumbledore..." he grumbled, turning around yet again. Yes, it was all Dumbledore's fault. Here he was, ruining the life of a lovely young girl, just because Dumbledore told him to. He hated how Dumbledore could affect him like that, and resented him for it.

"Well would you look at you," Harry turned around and was greeted by none other than half of his adopted family; Ron, Fred, George, Mr and Mrs Weasley. Ron, who had been the one to speak, was close to collapsing at the amount of giggles he was holding in. Mrs Weasley was close to tears and obviously new nothing about Dumbledore's plan.

"Look at you...sniff...to think you were only this big..." she motioned Harry's height at the age of eleven, before continuing her melodramatic blubbering.

"Now... now... sniff...you're all grown up... sniff...some muggle... hardly know you anymore..." she leaned on her husband for support, who gave Harry an apologetic smile.

Fred and George stood with smug smiles behind their parents as Mr Weasley pulled his wife away from him and went to Harry. Getting the message, Fred, George and Mrs Weasley left the room, the latter sobbing hysterically.

Mr Weasley gave Harry an encouraging look before bracing himself for what was to come. "Now, I'm not big on speeches," He turned to Ron, who stood behind him, still giggling childishly, sending him a dark look before continuing. "And I'm not your father, but I'll tell you what my dad said to me, thirty long years ago. Good luck, and take good care of her." He finished with a sigh.

Harry was slightly taken aback by Mr Weasley's practically insubstantial advice, but nodded anyway.

The three made their way down stairs and into the largest room in the house. The parlour, usually used for Order meetings, was decorated with hanging flower arrangements and candles. Making his way sown the aisle, Harry recognised nearly all of his guests; Neville and Ginny and the rest of the Weasley family, Luna, Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, Moody, Mundugus, Snape, McGonagall and eventually Dumbledore, who would be conducting the ceremony. The only exception to this was the Daily Prophet reporter, who would have only his pictures to remember this house and event.

On reaching his place, Harry met Dumbledore, who was smiling almost self-righteously, giving the room's occupants knowing looks.

"Good to see you, Harry, on this happy occasion," Dumbledore piped cheerfully.

Harry gave him a doubtful look. "Yes." He said flatly. The room suddenly went quiet as Harry turned to see Rose, flanked by Hermione, standing in the doorway. His heart must have skipped a beat, for Harry felt all of the blood rush from his head, filling his feet and planting him to the ground.

Maybe it was the dress, or Rose's beautiful hair done in that way, but Harry completely forgot the twenty other people in the room. Before he knew it, Rose was at his side and Dumbledore had begun the ceremony.

Ron was almost blood red throughout the whole ceremony, coughing away his giggles whenever Dumbledore said anything along the lines of "to have and to _hold_", only earning himself sinister looks from Hermione.

Suddenly, Dumbledore came to the line Harry had completely forgotten about: "You may now kiss the bride." Dumbledore, Hermione and Ron smiled smugly. Harry's eyes grew wide before he gulped and turned to Rose. She looked at him apologetically before they both closed their eyes and leaned in.

It was exactly the same as in his dream. Her lips were warm and inviting, and before he knew it, he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Suddenly, he realised what he had done and pulled away from her lips.

Absolutely crimson, Harry looked down ridiculously embarrassed. Noticing Rose was still in his arms, he looked up, only to see her beautiful face blushing profusely.

Smiling, Harry looked over at her shoulder, to see Hermione smiling encouragingly, close to tears. Turning around, Ron had in fact exploded and was composed himself to the point were he had stuffed his hand in his mouth in order to stop himself breaking down yet again.

* * *

Fluffy enough??? I felt like crying, don't know about you. The bit with Mr Weasley was pretty crap, but poor little Harry, no parents and all. I am so sorry about the last chapter, which I admit was the worst I have ever written. Talk about a pointless chapter.

I have to do my science assignment now: alternative energy generation. Fun! I'm so pumped (again, sarcasm doesn't work on paper).

Any way, if you would be a dear, read my bosom buddy, **Prunz**'s story: **Love Potions and Revenge**. Bit of Fred and George for you. Review or a pox upon you.


	7. The Potion

You probably just read my last chapter so I have nothing to say. (wow, one line, new world record)

* * *

Chapter 7 (where's my award?): The Potion

Harry looked at Rose and squeezed her hand encouragingly. Snape looked as though he was going to vomit, even more so than usual. Harry had hated to have to leave the party, but this was what he agreed to, and Dumbledore's plan had to carry on.

Standing in the privacy of the drawing room, was Harry and Rose, McGonagall, Snape, looking as though he'd rather be attacked by Cornish pixies than help Harry Potter impregnate a muggle, and Dumbledore. The potion had been prepared, and all that was needed now was blood from both Harry and Rose.

Dumbledore silently passed Rose a dagger, which she took from him nervously. As she brought it down upon her hand, Harry had a sudden flashback, to the final task of the Triwizard Tournament, six years ago. It was a memory he had tried to forget, blocking it out almost completely; but now it all came back to him.

That night, it was _his_ blood that brought back Voldemort; Cedric, Sirius, Hagrid and all the others dead, because of him. How could he let Rose bind herself to him like this?

"No!" Rose stopped just as the blade had pierced her skin. "I can't let you do this! It will change everything!" Harry shook his head. "You don't understand! Nothing good can come from this!" Rose looked slightly hurt at Harry's last comment, but stood unrelenting.

"Harry, it's alright. I know what I'm getting myself into." Rose looked down at the gash on her hand and smiled feebly.

Harry was unconvinced. "Rose, I care about you." He touched her cheek affectionately. Snape cringed. "I couldn't live with myself knowing that you had been harmed because of me."

Dumbledore frowned. "No. You have to trust me. This child will bring peace."

"What, living the life I did? Growing up in the spotlight only to be attacked by homicidal maniacs every couple of years? Why should anyone have to go through that?"

"This would mean the end of all that. The pain, the torment. Voldemort is gone, the prophecy fulfilled. The only thing that remains are the death eaters, who are determined to wreak havoc with the muggles. Before long they will recruit. We need a leader, someone to show them that the muggles are not the enemy. This child would immortalise that." Dumbledore smiled triumphantly.

Harry looked around, he turned to McGonagall, who was smiling proudly; then to Snape was glaring at him in an annoyed manner; and finally Rose, who beamed encouragingly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay," he muttered, grumpily, before turning to Rose and giving her a playful glare.

Rose spilled the blood from her hand into the cauldron, before Harry slashed his hand with ease and did the same.

Snape transferred the potion into a vial and passed it Rose. Taking it, she looked up at Harry, who held her hand in his, and gulped. She held it up to her lips and drank, scowling as if she were drinking mud.

"I think I'm going to throw up." She said, holding her hand to her mouth.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Not until around...say sixish tomorrow morning?"

* * *

The couple happily made their way downstairs, though Rose was feeling worse for wear. Reaching the kitchen, Harry wrapped his arm comfortingly around her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oooooh, lovers," Ron teased, Hermione sending him a murderous glare.

"Everything went well?" Hermione whispered to Rose, but well in earshot of Harry and Ron. Rose nodded, smiling at Harry from the corner of her eye.

The festivities continued well into the evening. Everyone, excluding Ginny, Neville and Lupin, seemed to be fooled and was enjoying themselves. Everyone, that is, except Mrs Weasley, who Harry could not help but notice was sending Rose the meanest of glares.

Taking Rose by the hand, he guided her over to Mrs Weasley, who sat fussing over Charlie and Bill.

"Mrs Weasley, this is Rose, _my wife_." He smirked at Charlie and Bill while Mrs Weasley composed herself.

"Lovely to meet you, dear," Mrs Weasley said icily.

"You, too." Rose replied politely, looking at Harry expectantly. An awkward moment passed before Harry made an excuse to leave.

Mrs Weasley used this opportunity to absolutely interrogate Rose. "So... you're a muggle?" she asked, trying very hard to be as polite as possible.

"Yes," Rose replied warily.

"...and you have no parents?" Mrs Weasley was beginning to scare Rose.

"Yes,"

"...and you _love _Harry?" That one blew Rose away. The answer was of course yes; she had loved him for weeks now, but had not admitted it to anyone. Not expecting this, she tried her best to keep her head.

"Yes, with all my heart." She admitted smoothly.

This seemed to be the right answer, as Mrs Weasley beamed and stood up to envelop her one of her life threatening hugs.

"Welcome to the family," she whispered.

* * *

Aw, isn't that be-utiful? I reckon that was my best chapter yet, don't you? I love a bit o' fluff, even if I am crap at it. I might put up another chapter tomorrow, cos I have a huge history assignment to do, and I am an even bigger procrastinator.

Alrighty,

a-bientot,

Lucy


	8. The Second Wedding

Ok, procrastination has begun. I so don't understand why the hell I have to do this assignment, seeing that we didn't even the win the fricking battle, and still the teachers crap on like hooray-for-Gallipoli-we-lost-but-who-cares!-it-was-the-first-time-lots-of-australians-blew-themselves-up!. Let's just say I hate World War 1.

**RadcliffeRox24: **thanks so much!Yeah, the Beatles rock big time. Maybe there's something about them and Harry Potter, cos my buddy prunz loves them too.

PS: I said my last chapter was my best - well just read it and it was crap. Sorry.

Ok, I'll shut up now. On with the story:

* * *

Chapter 8: The Second Wedding

"Harry Potter, I'll kill you for this!"

Harry smiled, rubbing his eyes and crawling out of bed. Putting on his glasses, he dragged himself into the bathroom, finding Rose leaning over the toilet, frightfully green.

Harry gave her an apologetic smile and crouched next to her, pulling back her hair. "Thanks," she smiled, before turning back to the bowl, retching uncontrollably.

Harry hated to see her like this, and made sure he was always there to see her through it.

"You coming out today?" He asked, as Rose drew back from the toilet.

"I don't know, are you sure I'm invited?" Rose asked.

"Rose, you're my wife, of course you're invited."

"Wife, right," Rose said more to herself than to Harry.

"Are you up to it? There'll be cake," Harry tempted.

This was obviously not a very good thing, as Rose cringed, turning back and vomiting all over again.

"Maybe I shouldn't go, I don't know anyone." She said croakily, wiping her mouth with her hand.

"You won't be alone, Hermione's parents will be there, and they're muggles." Harry pleaded.

"Alright, but don't say the 'c' word."

"What? Cake?"

Rose squirmed and threw up yet again.

* * *

"You're late." Mrs Weasley called form the kitchen of the Burrow.

Harry sighed, dusting the floo powder from his suit. Helping Rose, who still hadn't got the gist of travelling via the Floo network, off the floor, he took her by the hand, leading her to the kitchen.

There, at the stove was Mrs Weasley, up to her neck in dishes, flowers and food. Seeing them, she beamed and made her way over to the doorway were they stood.

"Hermione's upstairs." She said, kissing Rose on the cheek. Rose smiled and nodded, before leaving her husband and Mrs Weasley alone in the kitchen.

"So, how are you, Mr married man?" Mrs Weasley asked, going back to her preparations.

"Very well, thank you," Harry replied, picking up a tea-towel and one of the wet dishes. "Hey, go get ready. People will be arriving soon." He said, taking a sauce pan out of her hands.

"If you say so," she piped, failing miserably at containing her excitement. With this, she hurried out of the room, leaving Harry alone.

"Oh, hello," Harry turned around, only to find his best friend of nine years pacing around the kitchen.

"Hello," Harry managed through his amusement. "So, nervous?" He asked, going back to the dishes.

"Bloody hell, Harry, I'm getting married! Of course I'm nervous!" Ron sat down at the table. Harry only laughed.

"Hey, calm down, it's not that bad." Ron scowled. "Now, circumstances were different for me, but I can't complain."

"You're so head over heels you can't see straight." Ron muttered.

Harry grinned. "Shut up, I heard that! Listen, it's Hermione. You love her, she loves you. What's there to be nervous about?"

Ron frowned. "What if that's not good enough? She's perfect, Harry. Why would she want to be stuck with me?"

"Listen to yourself! It's too late now. Shut up and go get ready!" Harry and Ron exchanged grins, before going out into the garden to make final preparations.

* * *

Circumstances made Ron and Hermione's wedding much larger than Harry and Rose's. A Weasley wedding was huge by tradition and every second person donned bright red hair.

Unlike Harry and Rose's wedding the house was full of old Hogwarts students, all dying of curiosity to see Harry's new wife.

Rose had been completely overwhelmed by the attention she was getting, hiding behind Harry whenever possible.

Parvati and Lavender, forever queens of gossip, were close to exploding with the fun they were having.

"I always thought he'd marry Ginny."

"She's not _that _pretty."

"I hear she payed him to marry her."

"Maybe she's not a muggle after all. Could be a love spell,"

Strangely enough, Parvati and Lavender had gone to no effort to distance themselves from Harry and Rose, who heard every single word.

"Parvati, Lavender," Harry greeted them, bearing a smug smile equal to one of Malfoy's.

"Harry!" the two replied sweetly.

"Have you met my wife, Rose, yet?" Harry was finding it hard to contain himself.

"Nice to meet you," They replied in chorus, becoming sweeter by the second.

"You, too?" Rose attempted, confused by Harry's approach.

"Well, I have to see Ron." Harry said hurriedly, detaching his arm from around Rose's waist.

"What?" Rose asked, but Harry had already gone. She turned back to Parvati and Lavender, sickly smiles still plastered to their faces. Rose laughed nervously.

"Oh my god, I didn't think I'd make it out alive." Rose leaned on Harry for support, who wrapped a strong arm around her.

"Parvati and Lavender?" Hermione laughed.

"You'd think you and Parvati were soul mates, the way that girl rabbited on." Rose said, playfully poking Harry in the chest.

"No, that would be you." Ron murmured, Harry, being the only one to hear this, sending him the sharpest of daggers.

* * *

Okay, I've never been big fan of Parvati or Lavender. Read **An Alternate Adventure: Goblet of Fire **(longest but best fanfic ever) and you'll understand why.

Ok, well I'm off to do an assignment on the chicken dance for PE now. How pathetic is that? My school is so twisted. Jesus and dancing like poultry. Talk about bright futures.

Love,

Lucy


	9. The News

I am so sorry for this taking so long! I have been super busy; at the moment I have drama and piano on Tuesdays, work and singing on Wednesdays, two drama lessons on Friday and tap and another two drama lesson on Saturday. There you go; my life story.

Hopefully I can get some stuff done this weekend (though I doubt it, I have a ridiculous amount of homework) and this should be up soon.

**KystalK8:** Sorry, as I said, there was something in the water. I'm a sucker for romance; so sue me. Hopefully, this won't have too much fluff; actually I can't say that, cos I haven't got a clue what this chapter will be about.

**Prunz: **I can't be bothered writing anything in depth cos I see you every day. But I will say I hate you for being right and guessing all my plot lines.

**Gryffindor-Quidditch-Capt: **Hello. So you thought you'd finally read my stories, hey ally? Well poo poo to you. Thanks anyways, I tried to read your other favourite story, but it was too OoC (I'm so cool, I know what that means!) (Out of Character)

**TarnishedBeauty**: Did I really say that (smile out of the corner out of the eye)? Yeah, I'm a crappy proof reader. Thanks for your review.

(Oh, only cos you bullied me into it, hello Annie and Alice)

* * *

Chapter Nine: The News

It was Christmas Eve and Harry was standing in front of half of the Order of the Phoenix, Weasley family included, looking like a complete fool. He felt tremendously stupid regarding what he was about to say. Half of the people in the room knew already, and, according to Rose who was now four months pregnant, it was outrageously obvious.

Clearing his throat, he looked down at Rose, whose face was plastered with "Ha ha!"

"I'd just like to let you know that Rose is... Rose is pregnant."

Before anyone could react, another voice came from beside Harry.

"So's Hermione," Ron mumbled.

Mrs Wesley squealed with glee, pouncing from her seat onto Harry, Rose, Ron and Hermione, smothering with hugs and kisses. As there were so many newly-made parents, this took an age and by the time Mrs Weasley had cried over the respective people, groans were coming from the other diners and finally the food was brought out.

The night carried on happily with Rose, Hermione, Ginny and Tonks squealing over baby things and Harry and the rest of the Weasley sons fighting over whose child would be the better Quidditch.

* * *

Returning home from the Burrow, Harry realised he hadn't given Rose her present yet, and raced up stairs to get it. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, he entered the lounge room, only to find it completely empty. 

Puzzled, Harry made his way into the kitchen, but Rose could not be seen. Turning back into the lounge room, Harry made to get his coat. Reaching over the couch, he could not believe his eyes. Not only was Rose fast asleep, but she was levitating.

"Rose!" Harry exclaimed, absolutely stunned.

Rose grumbled, turning over in mid air. Finally aware of her surroundings, her eyes flew open in disbelief. "Jesus Christ!" This enlightenment brought her crashing down back onto the couch.

Somewhat worse for wear, Rose sat up, nursing the bump on her head. Harry sat down beside her, before conjuring up a fire in the fireplace.

Catching Rose eyeing the object in his hands, Harry handed the square gold box to her. "Oh, I got this for you." Rose bit her lip and looked at it intriguingly.

Tearing off the gold box, Rose found a scarlet leather-bound photograph album, half filled with wizard photos from their wedding.

Rose was overwhelmed, pouncing on Harry and embracing him in warm hug. "Oh, they're great! I really wanted a photo of me in that dress, seeing as I won't be looking like that again anytime soon. But...I didn't see anyone take any photos. No-one except the-"

"The Daily Prophet reporter," Harry finished the sentence for her, thrilled that she liked her present. "Well, Dumbledore owed me a favour or two, so I got him to find the photos for me."

Rose couldn't care less, flipping through the album merrily. "And look, there's room for more, for... for... It doesn't even have a name yet, do you?" She asked her belly affectionately.

Harry wrapped an arm around Rose, who settled herself comfortably.

"Well, we know it's a boy, 'Half-blood _Prince'_ and all." Harry began.

"We could call him... Albus! Dumbledore would love that!" Rose joked.

"For some reason, I don't think so," Harry laughed.

"Archibald, Ike, Oswald?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"You pick one then!" Rose poked Harry playfully.

"Fine! Paul? John?"

"George and Ringo!?" Rose giggled. "How about... James?"

"Hey, you _know _that's my dad's name. I wouldn't mind naming it after him. Do you like it?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't like it." She replied.

"Coming from the person who said Oswald!" Rose hit him with a pillow. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," she beamed. "A nice name and all your macho sensitive crap in one!" This time Rose was the one to cop a pillow in the head.

"James Oswald Potter!"

* * *

"Ooh, lovers," Ron cooed, Hermione sending him an oh-too-familiar death glare. 

"Harry? Rose?" Hermione whispered, prodding the two gently.

Harry groaned, shifting uncomfortably. Opening his eyes, he looked around finding Rose asleep on his shoulder. "Hey," He murmured, tugging on her shirt.

"Ahem," Harry spun his head around. Standing by the fireplace were Hermione and Ron, the latter sneering smugly.

"Good morning," Harry grumbled, Rose, blushing light pink, rising by his side.

"Yes. Well, maybe not. I think you should see this." Hermione said glumly, passing Harry a scroll.

Opening it up, Harry found what appeared to be that day's Daily Prophet

_Mystery Muggle Pregnant with Potter's Child_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Daily Prophet readers will be shocked to learn that the muggle wife of our hero, Harry Potter, is pregnant. Harry Potter, three times saver of the world, auror and professional Quidditch player married Mrs Potter four months ago, in their home at an unknown address. _

_But, unfortunately, their jubilation has been clouded with vicious rumours escalating over Mrs Potter's credibility. The muggle, orphaned after a Death Eater attack, has shown to be a shady character, with little known about her. Close friend and work associate of Mr Potter, Draco Malfoy, claimed yesterday that he had his doubts. _

_The handsome blonde, son of renowned Death Eater Lucius Malfoy, stated that the couple had wed very unexpectedly. "No, I've never met her. I wasn't even invited to the wedding. I hate to say it, but what do we know about her? She could be harmful to Potter, and we wouldn't want that."_

_Other reports have argued Mrs Potter's muggle background. This in mind, it has been rumoured that she may have Mr Potter under a love potion or, even worse, an Unspeakable curse. This being the case, Mr Potter may be in extreme danger. _

_Fellow Gryffindors, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown have commented that this could be possible. "Oh, yeah, he couldn't keep his hands off her at Ron and Hermione's (Weasley) wedding." The young Indian woman said._

_But, if Mrs Potter's is in fact a muggle she may still pose a threat. As trouble escalates with the muggles, precautions need to be taken, as their behaviour is unpredictable and potentially dangerous. _

_What ever the case, the Potter child is due in early June. _

"What the hell?" Harry began. Looking up, he passed the parchment to Rose, who took it cautiously.

"Sound familiar?" Hermione shrugged.

Ron sat down in a comfy arm chair, preparing for another one of Harry's tedious explosions. "I can't believe Malfoy, saying that! Merlin, who does he think he is? He cheats his way through some stale veritaserum and the whole world believes every word he says! What's wrong with the-"

Harry stopped at the stern look Hermione gave him. He turned to the destination of Hermione's sad gaze: Rose. She looked upset and defiant at the same time. Looking up from the parchment, she looked at him anxiously.

"You don't believe this, do you?" She asked feebly.

"'Course not! Rose, they're just out to get you." Harry said encouragingly, holding out a hand that Rose took warily.

"Yeah," Ron added pathetically.

"But, how did they find out?" Harry asked, as Rose dropped her head back onto Harry's shoulder. "We only told everyone yesterday. Dumbledore wasn't going to tell them 'til New Years."

"Change of plans." Hermione plopped into Ron's lap. "There was an attack last night in Bristol; muggle in his fifties."

"Well, at least that's a while away." Harry sighed. "But Parvati and Lavender? What was that all that about?"

"You know Skeeter, she could get anything out of the unsuspecting." Hermione replied scathingly.

"Still..." Harry whined. "They shouldn't have said anything."

Suddenly, a familiar flash of emerald flames illuminated the room. Standing in the fireplace was Kingsley Shacklebolt, arms overflowing with parchment scrolls and letters.

"Congratulations," His deep voice boomed lackadaisically, looking at Hermione and Ron, before turning to Harry and Rose, glumly. "These are for you, 'bout a hundred of them. Been arriving at the Ministry since six this morning." Rose looked at Harry reluctantly, before relieving Kingsley of his load.

Opening up a letter Rose read aloud, "Dear Mrs Potter (soak it all up while you can, it won't be your last name for very much longer), you are the scum of the earth. You disgust me. You and the rest of the muggles should all rot in hell. The world would be a better place if you disappeared. Please go and die. Yours sincerely (Yeah right!), Ursula S. Fudd." Rose looked up. "Lovely." She grimaced.

* * *

Okay, thank god I finished this chapter. Hey, it was long, so hopefully worth the wait. Anyway, I am super tired cos I had to wake up at 7:30 (!!!!!!!) to go the Christmas pageant this morning. Hello? It's Saturday! 

Thank you for your patience,

Lucy

PS: How much do you love the word _lackadaisically?_ It means half-heartedly. How much do you love thesauruses?

By the way, if anyone happens to live here in good ol' Down Under, my friend's brother is making a HP fanfiction movie. If your interested, which chances are you're not or you don't live in this shit hole of a country, say something in a your review that YOU WILL SEND RIGHT NOW.


	10. The Next Chapter

It's the hard knock life for us. It's the hard knock life for us. 'Stead of treated we get tricked, stead of kisses we get kicked. It's the hard knock life.

Yes, I actually have gone insane. Maybe it's the weather, maybe it's something in the air or MAYBE it's because I have enough homework to sink the Titanic (iceberg included).

**RadcliffeRox24: **No offence taken, I'm not a blonde; brunette through and through. I so agree with the whole dumb-blonde Parvati and Lavender scenario. OMG! You're anti-Bush too? We are so long lost sisters! No, I was talking about the land of bogans and thongs (no, not g-strings, that's what we call what I think you call 'flips flops'?), good ol' Australia, and no, I don't have a kangaroo. I forgot to say that yes, I do learn French. It so rocks - I'm going there in two years. Thanks so much for reviews, you rock times ten.

**KystalK8: **Snap! I wake up at six, too. And I get home most nights at five, except on Tuesdays when I get home at seven thirty. But hey, shit happens.

I really feel like writing at the moment but I have no idea what about. This usually makes for a really crap chapter so I apologise in advice.

* * *

Chapter 10: (Go Lucy, it's your birthday) The Next Chapter

Unfortunately, Rose's cheerful disposition was not maintained for long. As the letters kept coming she became more and more agitated, muttering darkly to herself whenever a new batch of letters arrived.

Out of the three hundred and seventy six letters that were addressed to Rose, there were but two written in a positive nature, one from an old lady in Hampshire and the other from Mrs Weasley, who thought it proper to send her formal congratulations.

As time went by, Harry was becoming increasingly concerned by Rose's stress levels. Being kept inside day in and day out wasn't a bed of Roses. Not that she could roam the streets, either, she was a vulnerable, she was Harry Potter's only weakness. This being the case, doing anything by herself was out of the question. With Harry (along with Hermione and Ron)'s auror work at the Ministry piling up, Rose was left to her own defences, without even day time television to entertain her.

One evening, after spending the day burning hate letters, Rose flooed to Ron and Hermione's house for their weekly dinner. Harry had a meeting with Dumbledore and was joining them later.

"Hello?" She called, stepping out of the grate. She looked around; she had landed in the kitchen fireplace of the Weasley's home, just around the corner from Grimmauld Place. The room was warmly lit, the benches spick and span due to Hermione's cleanliness. Two Ministry cloaks hung from the wall, indicating they were home.

"Oh, hello," Hermione came bustling through the door, definitely on a mission. Taking out her wand, she began cooking, conjuring vegetables and the like out of cupboards.

"Do you want a hand? I don't think I'd be much help, mind you." Rose laughed, acknowledging Hermione's 'no-fuss' cooking method.

"No, thanks. All under control." She smiled

"Where's Ron?" Rose asked, planting her pregnant self onto a wicker chair.

"Upstairs, taking a rest. _Absolutely pathetic_; he'll be up as soon as he smells this, though." She waved nonchalantly at the food she was preparing. She turned around, wiping her forehead with her hand. "So, how are you?" she sighed.

"Great; if fat ankles are the thing this season." Rose laughed.

"That bad?" Hermione turned back to her food.

"Not _really._" Rose whined, dropping her head on the table. "I s'pose I'm just over reacting. I'm just _so bored_."

"Well, that's understandable. I'd hate to be locked up in that house, no one to talk to and all."

"Hmm," Rose groaned from under her arms.

"Well, at least there's something to look forward to. I go on maternity leave soon. We can keep each other company."

Rose looked up in mild excitement. "And when's that?"

"Three months?" Hermione replied apologetically.

"Great." Rose whimpered, her head falling back to the table. "I'm going insane!"

"Living with Harry can do to you." Ron sauntered in, sniffing the air. "What's for dinner?"

"Oh, hello," Rose grumbled, perching her head on her hands.

"Hello!" Ron replied cheerfully, picking from the food Hermione was preparing. "Hands off!" Hermione whacked Ron playfully, before giving him a kiss on the cheek. (AN: Worst joke ever. Only people from my shit hole school would get that.)

"So, where's our noble hero tonight, then?" Ron asked, wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist and spinning her away from her cooking.

Rose smiled, imagining that for a split second Harry would do something like that to her. No, he didn't think of her like that. Shaking away the thought she sighed. "Oh, he didn't tell you? Meeting with Dumbledore at the Ministry; Order stuff."

"Sounds like fun." Ron made to return Hermione's kiss on the cheek, but she stood on his foot, breaking free from his cosy grip. Taking a butterbeer out of a cedar cupboard Ron sat down opposite Rose at the table.

"So, what's your problem?" Ron asked, popping the cap of his drink.

Rose lifted her head up onto her crossed arms. "My _problem_, as you say, is that this is the first time in six days that I've been outside my own house. I've never been so bored in my life. I'll be stark raving mad by June."

"Really? Hermione's always been like that."

Earning himself a slap from his wife, Ron continued. "It can't be that bad, can it?"

"Yes it is. I'm a muggle. I can't just conjure up something to do. I don't work, I don't have any friends, I don't even have a pet. Yesterday I spent the day organising my sock draw. You don't think that's 'that bad'?" Rose replied grumpily.

Ron took a sip of his butterbeer. "Well, I propose you take it out on Harry. Merlin knows he needs a good box around the ears."

"Who says?" Harry asked, strolling into the kitchen. He was wearing his work clothes, obviously coming straight from the Ministry. Collapsing in a seat next to his wife, he leant over and patted her belly affectionately.

"So... why am I getting boxed around the ears?" He asked as Rose leaned over on to his shoulder.

"Why not?" Ron laughed. Harry kicked him directly in the shin under the table.

"Ron thinks I should take my boredom out on you." Rose smiled mischievously, straightening up. "Can we begin now?"

"No!" Harry exclaimed in disbelief. "What, is this gang up Harry night?" Rose looked unperturbed. "Think about James!" Harry pleaded. Rose's evil grin faded immediately.

"I'm not allowed to have any fun." Rose muttered sullenly.

"That's not true! You can have loads of fun in say... eleven years?" said Harry, motioning for Rose to lean back on his shoulder.

"James?" Ron asked, the wheels in head finally processing the last minute of conversation.

"Yes, James." Rose smiled, awaiting approval.

"Oh, that's sweet." cooed Hermione.

"Yeah, I like it. But there's no way in hell we're calling ours Arthur."

"Why not? I don't mind it." Hermione asked, nonchalantly.

"Because," he sighed matter-of-factly. "It's not the dark ages anymore." Hermione whacked him with a tea-towel.

"Other than Arthur, have you thought of any names?" asked Rose.

"Not really, I like Elizabeth, though." Ron rolled his eyes. "Ron doesn't; not that that really matters - Molly likes it, so it's settled."

"Well, _I_ like it." said Rose.

"Tea's ready, so a toast, I think." Hermione announced, pouring Rose and herself some water.

"To James and Elizabeth!"

* * *

Okay, tres lame chapter and even lamer ending. I didn't know how to end it but shit happens.

Just thought I'd also say that HARRY POTTER AND THE GOBLET OF FIRE OPENS IN ONE YEAR TODAY. You can probably tell that I'm super pumped.

Okey Doke (does anyone remember that show? I loved it when I was eight) _Okey Doke, okey doke, he'll land a helping hand)_

Lots of love,

Lucy


	11. The Ministry

OMG, do you know how stupid my mother is? Tres. Harsh, you may think, but how many 41-year-old family law consultants do you know that go and break their arm trying to stop a shopping trolley crash into the back of an ugly maroon car? Anyway, as she can barely do anything, I have to go and help her at work every second of my spare time up until Christmas, so my story may be slowed down for a while. My apologies, blame stupid useless shopping trolleys and slanted car parks.

**RadcliffeRox24:** You lucky bastard, it doesn't come out her for another 3 DAYS. (trust me, there've been tears) Anyway, maybe I should explain what okey doke is: apart from being a charming expression, it was this British TV show about this little man made out of gum nuts who lived in an oak tree. Another show I love: sootie. I LOVE SOOTIE. (Did you get that in America? Best show ever. This little sock puppet that had a friends like Sam the superdog and Sue the panda.) No, I'm not insane my friend reminded me of it in English today. What's North Idaho like? Not like South Idaho I hope? (Geez, I'm lame. Is there even a South Idaho? Maybe there's even an east and a west! This is riveting, I'm sure.)

**Captain-Alex-obvious: **I love Kath and Kim! My mum, or "cripple" as I like to call her, is under the belief that I am Kim. But I wouldn't believe anything she says, she's mental. I'm moving to England ASAP, too. I'm visiting my uncle there in two years when I go on my French trip with school (which is costing me an arm and a leg), and I'm hoping to run away with Daniel Radcliffe (either that or become a hobo in Hyde Park). And thanks, Rose is a bit of a star, isn't she?

Wow, that was long. Anyways, here is the next chapter, with a better name than the last one.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: The Ministry

"Rose, really, it's not that exciting." Harry insisted, trying to prepare himself for work, only to be plagued by a bubbly Rose, bouncing hysterically around him.

"Of course it's exciting. We should hold a party, it's so exciting!" She exclaimed. Her bouncing finally stopping out of pure exhaustion; following Harry around the house like a silly schoolgirl was tiring.

"Rose, _it's not that exciting_. We're just going to the Ministry, then to St Mungo's. Really, it's not a big deal."

"Says you! _You _haven't spent the last five months cooped up in here!" Said Rose, who brushed past Harry and bounded into her own room, fetching her coat and bag.

"Fine!" Harry called from the bottom of the stairs. "Hurry up!" He called again as Rose dashed down the stairs, beaming.

"Ready?" Harry grinned.

"Course!" declared Rose. Harry rolled his eyes as they stepped into the grate.

* * *

Rose's excitement could not be contained. She was on fire, as charming as ever. Harry was so proud of her, she was very good at playing make believe. Every witch and wizard they conversed with was enchanted by Rose, finding her chatty and lovely.

Finally reaching the Auror department, Rose and Harry were met by a sea of familiar faces. After chatting with Kingsley and Tonks, Harry and Rose met with Luna, Ron and Hermione.

"I think I might get married soon," Luna mused, as the five of them sat around Harry's luxurious office; being the head auror at the Ministry of Magic had its perks. Harry and Rose were due at St Mungo's in an hour, and Harry had to check up on everyone on their way through.

"Good for you, Luna. Anyone in mind?" Asked Ron, his feet resting on the coffee table sloppily.

"No, just seems like a good idea." She replied.

"M-Mr Potter," a short young witch with bobbing blonde curls stuttered nervously, appearing at the door. "M-Mr and M-Mrs Weasley,"

"Oh, hello Alice, have you met my wife?" Harry asked, gesturing to Rose, who sat on his desk, affectionately.

"Oh, hello," Alice blushed. "Mr Finnegan is in a bit of… a spot, sir." She squeaked.

"Seamus's blown something up again, has he?" Harry laughed.

"Yes, sir; his desk, sir." Alice giggled.

"Leave it, Harry. He's not even in your department," Ron whined.

"Yeah, and leave him to Malfoy? I don't think so." Harry said, rising from his chair. Malfoy had landed Barty Crouch's old job as Head of Department of International Magical Co-operation. Seamus was the Irish corespondent. Harry immediately remembered his giddy secretary. "Oh, thanks Alice, we'll be there in a second."

"Oh, okay." She smiled giddily, shuffling out of the doorway.

"Hey, we'll be back in a moment. I'll sort this out and then we'll head off, ok?" said Harry, stifling a yawn. Hermione and Ron followed suit, the latter mumbling agitatedly all the while.

"Luna'll keep you company," Harry smiled. "Right?" he asked Luna, who was staring peacefully at an insignificant spot on the wall. "Right?" Harry asked again. "Luna?" Luna finally stirred, dazedly turning around to Harry and Rose.

"You'll stay here till we get back?" Harry asked.

"Oh, yes." She said vaguely, looking around as though she didn't know where she was.

"Alright, see you in a bit." Said Harry as he, Ron and Hermione exited the room.

A minute had hardly passed when Rose and Luna were joined by another guest, this time not so pleasant. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Rose whipped her head around. Standing in the doorway was a tall, blonde man, his face displaying an arrogant sneer.

"Oh, hello, Harry's out at the moment. I'm Rose, Rose Potter." Rose stood up, offering out her hand. Draco Malfoy only smirked.

"And I'm Luna L-"

"I know very well who _you_ are, Lovegood." Malfoy snapped. Turning back to Rose he donned a sickly sweet smile.

"It's about time we met, Mrs Potter. I feel we have much to discuss." Malfoy said earnestly.

"Really?" Rose smiled nervously; this man was making her feel very uncomfortable.

"Of course!" Malfoy exclaimed disbelievingly, making his way over to the leather sofa. Sitting down in his stately, arrogant manner, he smiled malevolently, enjoying Rose's discomfort.

"Well, what can I do for you, Mr…?" Rose asked. Growing surer of herself, she sat down confidently on the opposite sofa.

"Malfoy," He stated simply. He watched maliciously as Rose recognised the name. "Seeing that _Harry_ and I work _so_ closely, I thought it only _proper_ to come and get acquainted with his _lovely_ wife." He drawled sarcastically.

"Oh, I see." Rose said as politely as possible. Every old scholar of Hogwarts she came across had a story to tell about Draco Malfoy.

"So… How are you, _Mrs _Potter?"

"Fine," she replied suspiciously. "And you, Mr Malfoy?"

"Alright, I've had enough!" He exploded. "I know you're up to something. I don't know what it is, but something's going on that I don't know about." He was standing now, his finger waving darkly at Rose.

Rose stood up defiantly. Luna sat, cup of tea in hand, calmly on the sofa following the conversation like a tennis match.

"Mr Malfoy, I hate to disappoint you, but there is absolutely nothing 'going on'." She said dangerously.

"Ha! I'll kiss a muggle sooner than believe that!" He scoffed. "Potter goes and knocks up some mystery muggle and I'm not supposed to take no notice? I'm not as thick as the rest of those bloody Gryffindors. Something's up and I know it!" he was making his way around the coffee table and coming face to face with Rose.

"I think you should leave, Mr Malfoy." Rose said unsteadily. She was frightened like all hell. Malfoy just smirked.

"I'm on to you. I'll find out, you know." He was now face to face with Rose, his breath on her skin sending a shiver up her spine. He grabbed her wrist threateningly. "_I always find out._"

"Malfoy!" Harry, Ron and Hermione stood in the door way. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Next thing she knew, Harry was at Rose's side, his hand wound comforting around hers. Rose trembled at his touch.

"Nothing, Potter!" Malfoy spat. "Absolutely nothing!" He barked, bustling proudly, (robes swishing in traditional Slytherin style) out of the room.

With the room Malfoy-free, Rose collapsed in Harry's arms. "That was so scary." She whimpered.

"What happened?" Asked Hermione, who came around and rubbed Rose on the back.

"H-He knows," Rose whispered, looking up at Harry directly in the eyes.

"He knows? Everything?" said Harry, his voice filled with panic.

"No. But he can tell something's up. What if he finds out? He'd go straight to the Daily Prophet! Everyone'd know…they'll be out to get us…tricking everyone like that…and James! What about James?"

"Hey," Harry cooed, stroking Rose's hair, "It'll be alright."

"Yeah," said Ron. "Malfoy's weak. He can't do anything by himself. It'd take him what…a month to do anything _really_ bad."

"Thank you, _dear_." Hermione muttered, sending Ron a sinister look.

"You alright now?" Asked Harry, lifting up Rose's chin.

"'Course," She smiled.

"We better be off, then." He sighed. Kissing Rose on the cheek, they pulled apart. After grabbing their belongings they bid Ron and Hermione goodbye. On reaching the door they were by stopped by a confused voice.

"Is Terry Boot still single?" Luna mused.

* * *

Did everyone get that last joke? Yes? Good. Anyway, maybe I should explain my 'hands off' joke from the last chapter. You probably don't care but I'll tell you anyway. My school is so pathetic that next year they're enforcing the 'hands off' rule - where you're not allowed to touch people. Y'know how you link arms with your friends and stuff? How homophobic and backwards is that? Anyway, Elizabeth (Ron and Hermione's kid) and Alice (the ditzy secretary)? They're my friends from school who bullied me into naming someone after them.

Alrighty, another chapter done. This one made actually had a plot line, which is exciting.

Stay in school, don't do drugs, lots of love

Lucy

PS: What happened to all my reviewers? You haven't deserted me, have you? if you have, well boo hoo to you. That's a sin, that is. Have fun in hell. (not, really, but you're off my christmas card list)


	12. The Dream

Alrighty, here we go. (I know! It's really short!) This is where it starts getting good (though I can't make any promises) but I just thought you might like to know that I am dying of heatstroke. It's not actually summer here yet (not until Wednesday) and it's 39 fricking degrees. I don't know what that is in weirdo northern hemisphere terms but I can reassure you that it's ridiculously hot.

**Captain-Alex-Obvious: **Hello. You're so nice! Thanks! Malfoy is psycho (I spelt it right!!!!! First time tonight) Is it as hot up there as it is here?

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The Dream

Harry was back in the dark, stately room again. Though he had been haunted by this room many times in his dreams, he had only stood in this hall one time, during his sixth year. Harry could hear a faint sobbing voice off in the dark distance.

The woman's sobbing was drawing him down the hallway, through endless doors and out into a regal entrance hall. The dark portraits on the wall sneered and scoffed at him, their knowing eyes following a desperate Harry's back. Harry pulled open the tall oak doors, stepping out into the harsh, cold wind.

Harry shook his head; he had never come this far in his past dreams. The landscape he had stepped into was familiar, too familiar. This was the cliff from his first dream about Rose. When he had been at this house (more like palace) last time, some four years ago, he had been too _preoccupied_ to see the building's exterior. Yet again, Rose was standing, baby in arms, at the cliff's edge. This time, however silent tears streamed down her cheeks.

Harry made his way up to Rose, who stood crying over the little child, dreading what was to come. The scene continued as it had originally. This time, however, the hooded men did not arrive as they had before. On noticing this Harry smiled, but with this, the men appeared in huge numbers, tearing Rose and the baby away from Harry and holding her at the cliff's edge. Harry reached for his wand, but his pocket was empty.

"No!" Harry shouted, frantically pushing through the crowd, much larger than it had originally, with over a hundred hooded figures visible.

A piercing laugh was heard as Harry grew closer to Rose. "Do as youwill, Potter, your effort is in vain." The chilling voice mocked.

"No, don't! Please stop!" Harry cried, struggling under the great arms that had seized him.

Rose looked at him pleadingly, sending a chill up his spine. The leader of the group laughed again, motioning for Harry's captors to bring him forward. Throwing him down on to the ground, Harry looked up at the leader. None other than Draco Malfoy smirked down at him. Grabbing Harry by the hair, Malfoy pulled him up to look at Rose in the eyes. "This is what happens when you interfere with what is meant to be!" He spat.

The men holding Rose scoffed, and with a strong heave, threw Rose and the baby over the cliff.

* * *

Rose was woken early that morning, stirred by a bright flood of March sunlight. Getting up, she scrunched up her face in an attempt to squeeze away her fatigue. Clad in a dressing gown and slippers, she sleepily left her bedroom.

Walking down the corridor, a distressed moaning stopped Rose dead in her tracks. "Don't! No! Stop!" Rose furrowed her eyebrows in curiosity. She was standing directly outside of Harry's bedroom. She didn't want to wake him - he was working flat out at the moment - but he sounded upset, and her inquisitiveness got the better of her.

"Harry?" She whispered, creeping into the bedroom. It could have easily been that of a fifteen-year-old boy's, it was an absolute pig sty; dirty clothes littering the floor messily.

Harry was tossing and turning manically in his bed. His sheets long forgotten lying on the floor, Rose sat down on the bed's edge. "No!" Harry moaned, sweat beads dripping down his face.

"Shhh," Rose cooed, caressing Harry's cheek soothingly. Harry immediately calmed at her touch, his head sinking back into his pillow. Rose shuffled over next to him on the bed. "Hey," She whispered, as Harry's eyes fluttered open. "You alright?"

He smiled embarrassedly, sitting up and leaning against the bead head. "Yeah," He wiped his sweaty face with the back of his hand. Rose looked unconvinced.

"What was all that about?" She asked concernedly.

Harry did not under any circumstances want to worry Rose - she had enough on her plate at the moment. "Oh, nothing - just a nightmare."

Again, Rose looked unconvinced. "Pig's arse. You're not telling me something." She countered, shuffling back up the bed to be face to face with Harry.

"_Really, _it's nothing. Just a nightmare."

Rose wasn't giving up with out a fight. She tried her hand at reverse psychology, "Fine, don't tell me. I don't mind." She began to slide off the bed.

Harry let out a frustrated groan. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you." Harry sighed, patting the mattress in welcome. "Not on my own free will, mind you." He muttered.

Rose grinned and jumped up (to the best of her ability) on to the spot in question. "Fire away!"

"Alright… Well, it's this reoccurring dream, right, and I'm in this hall and well then I hear someone crying and I go outside and it's you - Oh, and you're holding James - Well, I go up to you to stop you crying-"

"Oh, Harry I didn't know you cared!" Rose joked. An uncomfortable Harry managed an uneasy laugh.

"Yeah, well, anyway, all of a sudden all of these hooded people come out of nowhere and… throwyouandJamesoveracliff." He finished in a rush, awaiting her reaction.

"Nice." She looked a little taken aback. "Well, it's only a dream, right, it's not like it's the future, _is it_?" She asked uncertainly.

Harry thought back to his fifth year at Hogwarts. In that case it had been the future. Merlin, he prayed that this time it wouldn't be the same. "N-No. Course not! Only a dream," He laughed weakly.

"But -" Rose mused. "If it's a reoccurring dream, well, how come I've never heard you before?"

Harry reddened. "Well, you've never been thrown over a cliff before." He mumbled.

"Oh, okay." This was at least one answer that would satisfy Rose's curiosity.

"So…" Harry was desperate to get off the topic. "What have you been up to?" He asked lamely.

"What have I been up to? Are you serious?!" Rose cried, the twinkle in her eye betraying the angry facade. "Well, in between winning the Nobel Peace Prize for doing _nothing at all_ and the highly acclaimed award for Most Obedient Wife, I've managed to save the world from total chaos and get knocked up by a magic spell." Rose laughed. She poked Harry playfully in the tummy and soon a full fledged tickling fight was in session. Harry, with an undeniable advantage, was winning by far and eventually Rose was pinned underneath him.

With Rose's laughter finally subsiding, an awkward silence filled the room (understatement of the year). Harry was gazing starry-eyed at Rose and Rose the same back up at him. In a split second decision, Harry brought his lips down on hers and they kissed as they had on their wedding day, as they had in Harry's dream. An unexplainable burst of energy rushed through the both of them.

It was incredible, what Rose had longed for was finally happening. She opened and closed her eyes to prove to herself that this was real. Eventually, air became a necessity and they broke apart. Harry - both breathless and embarrassed - was in true Weasley style bright red. Noticing this Rose cringed, and made to get up. "Oh," She gulped nervously, "I'm sorr-"

Before she could finish Harry had turned around and locked lips again.

* * *

Aw, isn't that sweet? I love Harry, he's gorgeous. That left off really weirdly, I know, but this is a PG story and she _is _six months pregnant - so all you sickos out there, NO. Not going to happen.

OMG, so pumped, I'm having a Harry Potter Appreciation Night on Saturday and where having a marathon COS I'm GETTING PoA IN TWO DAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PS: that was the first chapter ever that was written in one day? (Please Applause)

LoL, Lucy xxxxxooooo (I'm feeling generous)


	13. The Letter

Bonjour. Guess who's going on summer holidays tomorrow??? Yes, it's me! So super pumped - TTPO. (That's my new thing - times ten plus one - spread it around) Alrighty, not much else, but there WILL be a sequel just because I love sequels and I'm going to have loads of time on my hands. Hooray for me.

**minniemouse4589:** thanks a bundle. I'm so jealous - I've only been to the snow once with my sister and my uncle and there was a blizzard and we couldn't ski or anything. Super fun.

**captain-alex-obvious: **yes, hooray for me, I really do rule. Je-sus. that's hot, we only got up to 40(??? I just made that up, but it was tres hot) Yes, Harry and Rose sitting in the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. That's what I would have called this chapter if I hadn't started this whole 'the' thing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13: The Letter

Harry held Rose warmly at the stove as she tried to cook them some breakfast. It felt so bizarre, he, Harry Potter, being affectionate. Apart from his pathetic attempt at romance with Cho and a few meaningless dates with Ginny in sixth and seventh years, Harry was virtually unexperienced. Through all the rubbish in his life, Harry had tried to stay emotionless; finding solace in remaining detached from anyone whoever came too close. After all, his emotions had got Sirius killed, hadn't they? But this was so different, it felt… natural.

Harry leaned in again for another taste of Rose's lips.

_CRACK!_

"It's about bloody time!"

Harry and Rose turned around. Ron, looking thoroughly disgusted, and Hermione were standing in the kitchen, smug looks plastered to their faces.

Harry and Rose detached themselves from each other, both of them blushing profusely; Rose covering up her pyjama's with her dressing gown.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked, trying in vain to hide his blush with his hand.

"Come off it! You two make me sick - you and all this flirting rubbish." Ron groaned. Hermione whacked him in the chest.

"Shut up! Hey, I've had to put up with you two for nine years!" said Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting down at the kitchen table. "What do you want anyway? It can't be passed eight thirty."

"Um, Harry, it's twelve fifteen." Hermione corrected, gesturing to the grandfather clock on the wall, not dissimilar to that of the Weasley's.

"Oh, alright. So?"

"So - what?" Ron picked up an apple from the basket on the table.

Harry gave him an incredulous look. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, oh, right…" Ron made as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "No real reason. Just bored." He took a hearty bite from his apple. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Harry went back to Rose. "Alright, what do you want do then? It's England versus Romania at Quiddi- "

"NO!" Rose and Hermione interrupted.

"You're so boring, you two. Harry and I'll go to the Quidditch and you can go and knit or something." Ron moaned.

Bad suggestion. Hermione whacked Ron yet again, this time with so much force, he was practically winded.

"You are pathetic. Both of you!" Hermione added in response to Harry's snide smile.

_CRACK!_

For the second time that day a foreign object appeared out of nowhere. This time, an emerald green Ministry envelope had materialised through apparation, this being the only way the Ministry were able to contact their Head Auror.

Harry walked over to the floating letter and plucked it from its levitation. Tearing it open his eyes went round, his jaw dropped open and his body completely froze.

"They've found him," He whispered.

"Merlin! They found _him." _Ron murmured, a dazed, stunned look enveloping his face.

"When you mean 'him', do you mean _him?_" Hermione asked gently, her head dropping to the side the only movement in the silent room.

"Aha." Harry's gaze didn't move from the parchment.

Rose stood completely befuddled in the corner, her eyebrows knotted deep in anguish. "Have I missed something? Who are we talking about here?"

As if hit with a lightning bolt of energy, Harry bounded from the room, shouting as he raced up the stairs, "I have to go! This is huge! Three years we've chased him! THREE YEARS! And we've got him! We've finally got him!" Harry was back in the kitchen now, fully dressed with the exception of his shoes and socks. Ron and Hermione, following Harry's example, were expressing their jubilation, wide beams dawning on their faces.

Hastily sitting down on a chair, Harry thew on his shoes and socks and tidied his hair to the best of his ability. Standing up, he grabbed his bag and cloak and prepared himself to apparate. Remembering Rose, he kissed her on the cheek, lingered, and kissed her fervently on the lips. Without moving away he apparated, leaving Rose looking very silly with her lips still outstretched.

Rolling her eyes, she slid off her chair and over to Ron and Hermione.

"Care to explain?"

-------------------i---love---dan---times---ten---plus---one---------------------------

Ha! Cliff-hanger! Well, hooray for me. Chapter thirteen - a completely pointless little ditty. Anywho, can you guess who they found? Personally, I think I'm quite brilliant for coming up with it. I was walking home from school and I thought: "my story's getting really boring, let's have found." And no, it's not Voldemort. Anyway, this story is coming to an end. And yes, this chapter will lead on to something a little more exciting - I promise.

Cheerio,

Lucy

PS: Where is my friend RadcliffeRox24??


	14. The Explanation

I'm sorry this has taken so long to put up (has it? I lose track of time easily) but my computer was being a bastard and wouldn't open interent explorer. But OMG, hooray for all my reviewers times ten plus one!! You rock. It was like Christmas came early: I go to my review page and what do I find? Worship and praise! Well, maybe not worship and praise, but lots of encouragement, all the same. Anyway, I'm officially on holidays now!!! Which is tres fantastic.

**minniemouse4589 :** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I am so evil!!!! And I'm a cat person (I have a beautiful tabby called Clive.) so puppy dog faces aren't going to work. Sorry.

**thehaunted**: Right… Nice name - very 70's horror movie. How does that make you Canadian? I'm tres lost. But thanks all the same - I think.

**sakura1221: **You know, personally, I love cliff hangers so I'm sorry but I have to say ha-ha. You'll find out who it is soon enough. Patience is a virtue.

* * *

Chapter 14: The Explanation

"You're kidding me…"

Rose fell into one of the dining chairs. She covered her mouth, completely flabbergasted… _but… but_…"But he died, everybody said that. _Everybody! _Everybody except…"

"Harry?" Hermione asked. "The ministry refused to accept it. That last battle? All those Death Eaters dead and captured? All, except one."

"I knew he was busy at work - all of you have been - I just didn't know why."

"Well, remember that night you came round for tea and Harry was late? He was meeting with Dumbledore?" Hermione began. Rose nodded her head warily. "That was the night the Ministry accepted that he wasn't dead. It took a while, mind you, but after that death at Christmas, they couldn't deny it - the evidence was all there." She finished triumphantly.

"That death at Christmas? But how did they know it was _him_?"

"Oh, that was easy; if you accepted the he was back. Ron and I had the case. It was completely obvious that it was unplanned - spur of the moment, you know. It was an accident - I doubt he meant to kill the muggle at all. Looks like he just got in the way."

"But that could be anyone. How did you narrow it down?"

"Again, easy. The markings on the floor… footprints… it wasn't brain surgery to guess who or what we were dealing with."

"But… but… How come I didn't know anything about this? Why wasn't it in the papers?" asked Rose, she was beginning to resent being left in the dark like this.

Hermione offered an apologetic look. "They didn't want it in the Daily Prophet until they could prove it. Now we'll have a fully fledged confession. I expect once they've interrogated him, Harry'll have to announce it publicly to the press. To think, the truth will finally come out!"

"Yeah, twenty years too late. I can't believe that _thing_ has been in my house!" Ron muttered, staring darkly at the wall. (A/N: That was so obvious! Have you got it yet?)

"And they found him this morning? How?"

"After the Bristol murder, convincing the Ministry became easier, but it was still a trial. As soon as we had permission, we had a team track him down. And this morning we got him!"

"And he's involved with the muggle attacks? But surely…" Rose drifted off, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Yeah, I know. But being so close to You Know Who's got him into somebody's good book." Ron said irritably, before letting out a harsh cough that sounded remarkably like '_Malfoy_'.

Rose smiled. "Well that's good isn't it? With that and _this_ -" she rubbed her belly affectionately. "- We must have the upper hand." A moment passed before Rose's expression changed. "But, I still don't get it. Why didn't he tell _me_?" Rose asked drearily.

"Hey, don't take it personally. He probably didn't want to worry you. You've had a hard enough time, yourself."

Rose smiled - but she couldn't avoid the sinking guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach. Why hadn't she noticed that Harry was up to something that major at work?

"Well, we better be off. We'll be needed at work." Hermione said cheerfully, rising from her chair.

"Yeah, paperwork..." Ron groaned, following suit.

"Alright, see you later, then." Rose said brightly, mentally pushing away the guilt and clearing her mind of all that negativity. She wasn't a negative person and Harry needed her. She would visit him at the Ministry. Yes, it was dangerous, and yes, Harry had told her to stay inside, but it was the Ministry of Magic - it had to be safe.

With Ron and Hermione departed, Rose raced upstairs to get dressed. This _was _huge. This was a chapter of her husbands life ending. The man that had betrayed his parents and led to the downfall of so many of Harry's loved ones was finally caught. Peter Pettigrew was going down.

* * *

HOORAY. HOORAY. HOORAY. Tacky, i know, so write me a poem if it causes you that much trauma. Did you love it? Or was it crap? Either way, it's going to get exciting now. Well, it's going to have a plot line, anyway. This is really frustrating though cos all I want to do is write the sequel - BUT I'M NOT GOING TO. That was really for my benefit, not yours.

You probably don't care, but I'm having Stephismas today. Like in the OC how they had Chrismukkah? Well this is pretend Christmas cos my stepsister, Steph, is going to Italy for Christmas and we have to give presents and shit. Personally, I'm super pumped. (And I'm not being sarcastic!)

Well, ho ho ho and a bottle of rum,

Lucy


End file.
